Błędy
Na tej stronie są opisane znane graczom błędy w serii gier Patapon. Patapon Błąd w trakcie świętowania Pataponów Czasami kiedy Patapony świętują zwycięstwo, pierwszy Patapon z włócznią który tańczy robi ruchy zanim resztka piątki tańczących Pataponów zrobi te same. Błąd występuje w Patapon 3, ale tylko kiedy oddamy duszę aby uratować Patapony, ponieważ ołtarz w Patapon 3 jest tym samym co w Patapon. Gong wymyślający nowe ataki Użytkownikowi Przybyś zdarzył się dziwny błąd. Podczas misji "Gong Vows to Fight" Gong domyślał sobie nowe ataki. Jednym z nich było cięcie kosą tak samo jak jego kopie lub Tatepon, bez brania żadnego zamachu czy czegoś. Po prostu podchodził i atakował. Drugim atakiem Gong patrzył się na Patapony jak te, gdy widzą wroga i uderzał kosą o ziemię. Wtedy pod Pataponami robiły się trzy wybuchy, podobne do tych gdy armata strzeli o ziemię. Mylące się animacje Mylące się animacje Podczas walki z Gorlem możliwe jest, że grze pomylą się animacje. Wtedy Gorl w pierwszej formie zachwieje się, nie wyrzucając żadnego przedmiotu i pojawi się w swojej drugiej formie bez tej prawidłowej animacji. Patapony w bossach Czasami podczas walki z Gaenem lub Dogaenem kiedy gaen lub dogaen próbuje przepchać patapony (bez względu na klase i rarepona) patapony ,,utykają" w ich rękach co sprawia że podczas komendy ucieczki patapony zostaną wyżucone w powietrze . Tak samo jest w przypadku ciokini i ciokinga . Patapon 2 Ignorowanie ustalonego AI bossów. Czasami (a nawet często...) bossowie ignorują swoje standardowe taktyki, a czasem nawet ataki (!), na przykład: (wzorowane na prawdziwych zdarzeniach, odnotowano u naszego użytkownika RainbowTerrazone) Podczas walki z Zuttankarmenem (ulepszona forma finałowego bossa Patapon 2) Zuttankarmen (co nietypowe dla niego, ale jednak możliwe) uciekł. Po wybiciu PATA-PATA-PATA-PON Zuttankarmen skoczył w kierunku Pataponówj poczym użył swojego ataku pazurami bez ostrzeżenia. Potem jak zazwyczaj zamienił się w cyklopa, jednakże zamiast użyć swojego standardowego (i jedynego ataku w formie cyklopa) ataku (Tańca Meteorów) użył ataku swojej słabszej wersji (Dettankarmena, według fabuły finalowego bossa gry) czyli podbiegł do Pataponów, złapał jednego z nich poczym przypalił ogniem ze swojej pochodni i zjadł. Wtedy dopiero zaczął tańczyć. Na szczęście autorowi tekstu zapomnialo się ustawić Yumiponow zamiast Kibaponów (służących jedynie do farmienia), to szybko zachwiano potwora. Wtedy teoretycznie powinien zamienić się w forme psa, jednak on postanowił uciec, co w tej formie jest dla niego.....w sumie '''niemożliwe'. Kiedy Patapony podeszły do niego ten znów zjadł jednego z nich poczym zaczął tańczyć. Dziwne, co nie?'' UWAGA: Błąd występuje również w Patapon 3, jednak nie tak często jak w Patapon 2, przykładem jest walka z wariującym Shooshookle którą stoczył RainbowTerrazone! Również kaczka mandarynka stoczył walkę w patapon 3 z wariującym goruru. Po przemianie w bestie goruru przyjął pozę taką jak garuru przed atakiem laserem. I wtedy goruru zrobił coś nieprawdopodobnego. Zaatakował mnie laserem który zabił mi całą armię (nie wiedziałem że cos takiego może się zdażyć) zadając obrażenia krytyczne o wartosci '''999999' (chin miał kronosy ale otrzymał mimo to 999999). Potem zadzwoniłem do kolegi który wczoraj stoczył walkę z goruru. U niego nic takiego się nie stało. Po godzinie goruru pojawił się ponownie. Postanowiłem go przejsć z kolegami. I wtedy goruru zrobił to samo (zaatakował laserem) i zabił wszystkich. Jednak byłem oszołomiony tym co zobaczyłem. Goruru otrzymywał obrażenia i po chwili został zabity. Byłem tym tak zdziwiony więc zadzwoniłem do kolegów i każdy mi powiedział że goruru nie użył takiego ataku tylko zaatakował ciemnymi niedopałkami. Mówili mi że niedopałki zabrały mi 999999 obrażeń. Koledzy mi nie uwieżyli że goruru zaatakował mnie laserem. Jednak ja miałem skreenshoty i im to pokazałem. Byli tym oszołomieni'' Błąd podczas nagrywania Jeżeli dopiero co nagrałeś materiał z Patapon 2 - grę zapisuj na osobnym slocie. Jeżeli nadpisujemy zapis po nagrywaniu, gra się zawiesi, oraz stracimy cały postęp. Patapon 3 Ucinanie chatu Gdy wyjdziemy z gry Patapon 3 i wejdziemy ponownie napis który zrobiliśmy wcześniej jeśli był za długi utnie się i będzie krótszy. Ormen Karmen W internecie znany jest błąd z misji DLC "Zemsta boga gromu" na którym Ormen Karmen nic nie robi, tylko thumb|Błąd z Ormen Karmenemkręci się w kółko, nie porusza łapami i nie ma "czarnej dziury"/ aury która go otacza. Kopiowanie broni (UWAGA robiąc to możesz spowodować więcej błędów w grze jeśli robisz to z nieodpowiednią klasą!) Jeśli wejdziemy do kryjówki kogoś kto ma powolny internet i PSP, będziemy w kryjówce kamerą ale nasz hero się nie pojawi. Możemy to szybko wykorzystać, wejść do koszar, zobaczyć ekwipunek gospodarza, kliknąć na broń i czekać aż nasz hero wejdzie do kryjówki. Wtedy nasz ekwipunek zmienia się na typ broni gospodarza którą my możemy dać naszemu Herosowi. (Nie ma sensu robić tego kiedy gospodarz ma tą samą klasę co nasz Hero) Błąd z ekwipunkiem ostatecznym thumb|400px|Błąd gryChciałem pograć sobie ze znajomymi ze strony na której się umawialiśmy na gry. Akurat mój internet był wykorzystywany przez innych domowników więc był całkiem słaby. Gdy już wchodzę do kryjówki aby pograć 2 vs 2, patrzę na ekwipunek mojego kolegi, a on ma w ręku Miecz Tatepona! Nazwa broni mrygała z Miecza Tatepona na Fendus +17. Kolega nigdy w życiu nie miał żadnego ekwipunku Ostatecznego, i jak dałem mu dowody (zrobiłem zdjęcia) był w szoku. Wiszące przeszkody Czasem Bowmunk lub Pingrek stawiają przed sobą przeszkody (skałę lub górę lodową). Jeśli zacznie to robić akurat w momencie odrzucenia (wyrzucenia nad ziemię w powietrze), przeszkoda zostanie postawiona w powietrzu i będzie tak lewitowała aż do zniszczenia! Światło znikąd Gdy wpadamy w Szał mając w drużynie Wondabarappę, żołnierze zostaną oświetleni od spodu, wspierani jego mocą. Jeśi w tym samym momencie zrobimy "DonDon" (skoczymy) światło będzie świecić z powietrza. "Trzęsienie ziemi" Po przytrzymaniu L Tigger a następnie R Tigger wywołujemy efekt trzęsienia ziemi ponieważ gra nie wie czy np. udać się do Koszar czy Totemu Drużynowego. Podwójny strzał Gdy Cannogabang dzierży laser, a my wykonamy piosenkę PataPata (marsz) zaraz po PonPon (atak), strzelec może odebrać to jako następny atak. Niedopracowanie W grze jest kilka błędów, które nie są przypadkami, tylko zwykłymi efektami niedopracowania gry. *Gdy jednostka stoi w miejscu podczas misji, często porusza nogami jak gdyby szła, ale stoi w miejscu. Ten błąd nie pojawia się podczas spotkań po misji. *Podczas wykonywania ChakaPata (marsz do tyłu) Herosi poruszają nogami, jak gdyby szli do przodu. Tak samo Mroczni Bohaterowie, wycofując się. Dodatkowo... *Po wykonaniu ChakaPata zostanie odśpiewane "PataPataPataPon". Są to zaś inne piosenki. *W napisach końcowych Pyokorider ma Ognioodporną tarczę, a Tondenga nie ma tarczy. Utracono połączenie Błąd występuje kiedy gramy w internecie! Sprawia że wszyscy gracze tracą połączenie z kryjówką a następnie u gospodarza kryjówka zostaje zamknięta! Błąd występuje bardzo często! Trent z nieskończoną ilością zdrowia Pewien trent nie chciał umrzeć pomimo zerowego poziomu życia.thumb|Trent z nieskończoną ilością zdrowia Błedy we wszystkich częściach gry Wyłączenie się PSP Czasami, kiedy zrobimy coś za szybko lub zrobimy sytuację w której PSP nie wie co zrobić PSP się zacina a następnie wyłącza. Czasami podczas tego błędu ekran robi się czerwony. Kategoria:Uberhero Kategoria:Multiplayer Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Bronie